ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Lost in Time/Transcript
(The Ninja watched as Kai, Nya, and Wu followed the Time Twins into the Temporal Vortex.) Jay: Kai! Nya! Come back! Kai! Nya! (Sobs.) Why'd they risk their lives to go after Krux and Acronix? Ray: It was the only way to save Wu. Jay: Oh, okay. I'm good with it. Hey, wait a sec. Who are you? And how do you know that? Maya: I'm Maya. And this is Ray. We are— Lloyd: Kai and Nya's parents. We saw your portrait at the museum. Ray: Krux and Acronix traveled back in time with the Reversal Time Blade so our children had to follow. Jay: Why? Maya: Only that Blade can undo the effect of the Time Punch on Master Wu. They are his last hope. Lloyd: Master Wu is with them? Cole: We have to go help. We just need a time machine. You can build another one, right? Cyrus: I can't. Jay: Oh. I get it. "I can't" is business speak for "It'll cost you big." Okay, businessman, I hear you. Hm, I've got a tenner. Maya: No Time Blades, no time travel. I'm afraid there is nothing to do but wait and hope Kai and Nya return. Jay: Okay, then, Samurai 2.0. While we're stuck waiting, why don't you tell us who's really under there? Samurai X: No. Jay: Uh, would a tenner change your mind? Samurai X: No. Jay: What about a piece of candy? Samurai X: No. Jay: What about two pieces of candy? Samurai X: No. Maya: What you said is true. Kai and Nya truly are Master Wu's last hope. Ray: Not just his. All of Ninjag—(He coughs.) Maya: Ray. What is it? Ray: On the ship, when Acronix hit me, he was holding a Time Blade and something happened. (Zane scans him.) Zane: Accelerated physical deterioration, rapid loss of life function. You've been hit with a Time Punch, too. Lloyd: And there's no cure. Cole: Wait. You said the Reversal Blade can undo it on Master Wu. Would that work for you, too? Ray: Only if our children retrieve it and return in time. (The Time Twins travel inside the vortex on the Iron Doom.) Acronix: Ah. The majesty of time travel. (He takes a picture.) Hmm, not really capturing the majesty. Maybe a different filter. Krux: Ugh. Put that away. We're approaching our temporal destination. Prepare your troops, Supreme Commander. Machia: My pleasure. Krux: Ancient Ninjago. Before technology corrupted her. Decades of preparation will finally pay off. The battle will be refought. Acronix: This time, no one can stop us. (They are unaware the Ninja are hiding.) Kai: Yeah? I'll show him "no one." Nya: No. To save Master Wu, we can't blow our cover. We have to wait for the exact right time. Kai: Okay. "The battle will be refought." What do you think that means? Nya: I think we're about to find out. (The past Elemental Masters restrained the past Hands of Time, but they went into the vortex.) Past Garmadon: Did Krux and Acronix just. . . . Past Wu: It appears they chose being lost to time over facing their punishment. The outcome is not as we intended. But Ninjago is now safe. (The Iron Doom lands in front of the Monastery of Spinjitzu.) Past Garmadon: Look. Acronix: They look confident. Overly so. Past Master of Lightning: Heya, Ice, am I seeing things or are those the guys we just beat? Past Master of Ice: Indeed they are, Lightning. Krux: Why, yes, we are. You have already stopped us once today. But that was before we had a legion spawned from the Great Devourer. Past Master of Lightning: Aw, I thought I was gonna finally go on my honeymoon. Really cute guy, too. Cliff is an actor and when I look into his eyes— Past Wu: Stop! Focus, everyone. Krux: Focus? Indeed. Acronix: Commander Machia, it is time. Machia: Vermillion Warriors. To arms! Devour! Past Master of Lightning: What? Past Wu: The warriors are made of snake. (They regenerate.) Past Master of Lightning: I've never seen snakes do that before. Past Garmadon: We have to keep them out. Past Wu: Shut the gates! Nya: The Reversal Blade. Argh. Stupid Blade won't budge! Kai: Step aside, sis. Let the Elemental Master of Fire take care of— Past Wu: Masters. Watch your flank. Garmadon: There's too many. Past master of Lightning: And even when you stop one it just forms back together. Nya: They've never seen Vermillion before. They don't know how to stop them. Kai: But we do. We've got to go help. Wu: Kai, Nya. Kai: Master Wu. Wu: Where are we? Kai: Long story, but we're back in time. Forty years. When you, Garmadon, and the Elemental Masters fought Krux and Acronix at the monastery. Only this time, the good guys are losing. Nya: We have to help you. Kai: Not just you you. Young you, too, Wu. Oh, that's a mouthful. Wu: No. I have warned you before about the dangers of time travel. Change anything, change everything. In this time, you do not exist yet. Kai: Master? Is he... Nya: He's still here. But not for long. Kai: Neither are they. They need us. Nya: We can't reveal our presence. You heard Master Wu: "Change anything, change everything." Kai: I also heard Krux: "The battle will be refought." Don't you get it? Things are already changing. For the worse. Besides, Master Wu also says "Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today." And if we don't help today, there won't be a tomorrow. Nya: But we don't exist in this time. Oh, I know who does. We have to hide him somewhere safe. (They help him out of the Iron Doom.) Machia: Seize the leader. (The Vermillion surround Past Wu but Kai and Nya saved him.) Past Wu: Ray! Maya! You've returned! Kai: (Disguised voice) Uh, yes. And we've um, studied these warriors. To defeat them, you cannot allow them to reform. (Whispers in normal voice) You're right, he thinks we're our parents. Nya: (Disguised voice) We must work together. All of us. Past Garmadon: I thought the forging of the Time Blades exhausted you. Kai: (Disguised voice) Uh, we rested and, uh…(Normal voice) Look out! Use your powers to separate them! (Disguised voice) Follow our lead! Past Master of Ice: Keep them separated. Got it. Krux: We're losing. Raggmunk: Well, only insofar as they are winning. Blunck: Eh, temporary setback. Acronix: We did not travel across decades to suffer temporary setbacks. (They destroy them and wear their helmets.) Machia: I was wondering when you would finally tire of their incompetence. Krux: We always knew time would come. Machia: So, shall I reorganize the troops? Krux: Oh, I'm afraid we won't be needing your services either. Acronix: Supreme Commander Machia, you are relieved. (They destroy her and go inside the Iron Doom.) Kai: (Disguised voice) On my count. Three, two—(All the snakes are destroyed.) Why did they stop? Krux: All snakes, cease battle. Acronix: Return to the Iron Doom. Iron Doom, arise! Iron Doom: Yes, master. Krux: It is time to rule! Past Master of Lightning: Argh, seriously? Normal snake samurai are hard enough. How do we stop that? Past Wu: You know this enemy. What do we do? Kai: (Disguised voice) I...I have no idea. Past Wu: Then we must improvise. Spinjitzu. It's our last hope. Past Wu and Garmadon: Ninja, go! (The Iron Doom wasn't affected.) Nya: It's so big it just towers over us. Kai: Then let's get above it. Both: Ninja, go! (The Iron Doom stops them from using Airjitzu. It picks up Past Wu.) Krux: A futile effort. Here are the terms of surrender: yield now, and we will destroy the Elemental Masters, but spare the citizens of Ninjago. Past Wu: But...but... Acronix: Refuse, and we still destroy you, but the citizens will not be spared. Krux: Do. You. Yield? Past Wu: I...I yield. Wu: No. Krux and Acronix just altered the outcome of a key battle in Ninjago history. Kai: Change anything, change everything. (In the present, Ninjago City changes.) Jay: Guys, something's really wrong. The city is, um, different. Cole: Yeah. It looks old. Like, Ninjago forty years ago. Cyrus: Huh? My BorgWatch has disappeared. Jay: What is going on? Ray: My worst fear has come true. The past has been changed. Your watch doesn't exist because your technology no longer happened. No computers. No telephones. No— Lloyd: —Zane. (They see him lying on the ground in his original form.) (Kai and Nya desperately think of what to do.) Nya: What do we do? The Iron Doom is just too strong. Not even the entire Elemental Alliance could stop that thing. Kai: I know. I know. Unless... Nya: Unless? Kai: Remember how we worked together at the Boiling Sea? (He pulls out the Dragon Blade.) It's time to bring back the big guy. Nya: How do you know it isn't "the big girl?" Acronix: Who do we destroy first? Garmadon or Wu? (Krux hears the Fusion Dragon.) Krux: I think we have bigger issues. Evasive Maneuver—Ah! Kai: We gotta get that Reversal Blade! Past Garmadon: It appears that even the mighty can still fall. Past Wu: Then perhaps there is still hope. Krux and Acronix's overconfidence just might be their undoing. Kai: This time let's go in low. Nya: Got it. Hyah! (The Iron Doom hits the Dragon.) Kai: Okay. Low, bad call. That's on me. This time we hit it high. Acronix: Fire and Water are nearly as awful as their little brats Kai and Nya. Krux: Don't you recognize the Fusion Dragon? Those are their little brats. Maximum barrage. Iron Doom: Maximum barrage engaged. (It shoots Vermillion Eggs at them.) Kai: Eggs? They're getting desperate. Nya: Actually, at that speed, our skulls will crack before those shells do. Kai: Let's take 'em out! Acronix: You know what they say: fight Fire with Time. Krux: I hate when you make up sayings. Acronix: Fine. Then how about "Iron Doom, full temporal energy." Iron Doom: Full temporal energy. Nya: I don't know how much longer Wu is gonna last. Kai: We have to get that Reversal Blade. Nya: You're right. Kai: Whoa. The Dragon takes both of us. Nya: Sorry, but you're gonna have to do it alone. I need you to buy me time. Kai: For what? Nya: Just trust me! (She jumps off and the Dragon becomes unstable.) Kai: Steady, girl. I need you more than ever. Nya: There it is. Past Wu: Distract him. Krux: Kai and Nya have interfered for the last time. I will destroy them, if I have to do it with my bare hands! Acronix: We still have the Iron Doom. We can go anywhere in time we please. If the fight is too difficult here, let's go to a time where we are sure of victory. A time where those two do not exist. Krux: Ah, yes. Further back in the past. Acronix: No. Far into the future. Kai: Hold together. They're getting away. Acronix: Head fake. Kai: No! (The Dragon disappears and the Iron Doom went inside the portal.) No! They...they got away. Nya: Kai? Kai: I've failed everyone. You, Mom, Dad, and Master Wu. Wu: Failure is often temporary, Kai. It can be corrected. And with effort, it can even be reversed. Kai: Master Wu. You're... Wu: Cured of the Time Punch, thanks to you and Nya. Nya: And the Reversal Blade. Kai: But h-how'd you get it? Where? Kai: Remember what Mom told us back at the swamp? How shortly after Acronix and Krux disappeared, she and Dad found the Reversal Blade? Kai: Right. In the woods near the monastery. But she said they sunk it in the Boiling Sea. Wu: We are in the past. It hasn't been put in the Boiling Sea yet. Nya: So it was still in the woods. Kai: That's fantastic! Krux and Acronix got away. And we can't follow them. We're stuck here forever. Wu: Those who don't learn from the future are doomed to repeat the past. Forty years from now, I will err by trying to win a fight on my own. Fortunately, we can correct this mistake because... Kai: ...we still have time. Wu: Yes. Focus. Nya. Release! Release! (Time reverses.) Acronix: Head fake. Kai: Not this time. Wu: We must make sure the future is not affected. Wu, catch. Past Wu: The Reversal Blade. But how? Past Garmadon: Who knows? But it's dangerous to keep. The Boiling Sea. (Past Wu runs to the Sea.) Wu: Find Mistaké. Drink Obscuritea, all of you. Kai: Go, go, go! (Kai, Nya, and Wu followed Iron Doom into the vortex. Ninjago City turns back to normal.) Jay: Guys, you won't believe it. Cole: Ninjago is back to normal. Cyrus: My technology has returned! Zane: (He turns back to normal.) I believe something just overloaded my sensors. Did anyone else feel a temporal disturbance? Jay: Haha! Kai and Nya did it! (He hugs Samurai X.) Wanna celebrate by telling me who you really are? Samurai X: No. Cole: Everything is fixed. Yeah! Ray: Fate of Ninjago. Ugh. Maya: Not everything. (The twins are in the Temporal Vortex, and the Ninja stowed away on board.) Krux: Ugh. Must we go to the future? Acronix: If we travel far enough ahead in time, there will be no one who knows us. No Elemental Masters. And best of all, no Kai and Nya. Kai: Wow, you just keep getting it wrong, don't you? Krux and Acronix: Huh? Nya: That's gotta be really, really frustrating. Acronix: No. It's impossible. It ends now! Wu: Indeed it does. And we shall end it together. Krux: You'll never interfere again, boy. Acronix: My brother needs my help. I'll deal with you soon enough, old man. Wu: We are passing through the present. Ray, my old friend. Krux: Goodbye, children. Wu: No! Acronix: Ha! There is nothing you can do. Wu: Except what must be done. (He removes the Reversal Blade.) Krux: No! Fool, you'll destroy us all! Nya: How'd you do that? Kai: Why did you do that? Wu: You will know when you arrive. Nya: Master, what are you doing? Wu: Putting off until tomorrow what cannot be done today. (He throws the Reversal Blade at them, making them fall into the present.) As you said, Acronix, it ends now. Lloyd: Kai? Jay: Nya? Nya: Mom? Kai: Dad? Ray: Can't hold on. Maya: I'm afraid he is close to his end. There's nothing to be done. Kai: Yes there is. (He uses the Reversal Blade on him.) Ray: My children. Kai and Nya: Dad. Jay: Oh, you guys. Let me get in on this. Cole: Wait. What happened to Master Wu? Kai: Oh, no. He's still on the Iron Doom. He stayed aboard to deal with Krux and Acronix. Nya: And now he's gone. Cole: So we don't have a Master anymore? Jay: Yes we do. You, Lloyd. It has to be you. Lloyd: But... Kai: Master Lloyd. (He gave Lloyd the Time Blade.) Lloyd: Master Lloyd. Everyone, listen up. First, we get rid of this. It's too powerful. Then, it'll take all our energy and we will not rest until we know where is Wu? (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Transcript Category:Episodes